Advice From One Flash To Another
by HolySnappzors
Summary: Kid Flash asks Flash about a certain pink-haired Mistress of Misfortune. Short One-Shot. Not much Jinx in it, more of a Flash x KidFlash friendship talking about Jinx. Written for a contest by Bloodyravenheart13.


**A.N. This is set after the Brotherhood Of Evil big fight scene, (I can't remember the name of the episode .), and Lightspeed. Once Jinx is a Titan but before Kid Flash and Jinx are officially, or unofficially for that matter, a couple.**

**This is an entry for a contest distributed by Bloodyravenheart13.**

**If you want to check the contest out or possible enter the it here's the link:**

** s/8223260/1/Flinx_contest**

**(I am not sure if the link will work... -_- If the link does not work just go check out her profile.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans, or Flash.**

**Without further delay, I present to you, for you own personal viewing pleasure... *Drumroll, Please***

**Advice From One Flash To Another**

**Starring: Flash and Kid Flash**

**By: HolySnappzors (Rachel Holloway)**

* * *

Kid Flash was sitting in a small cave on the side of the Rocky Mountains. He had a sad contemplating look accompanying his freckled face. Flash happened to be zooming by when he saw this. He blurred to Wally's side immediately. Something was bothering his apprentice and he would be determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Hey kiddo, what's eating you." Flash inquired with concern clear in his voice.

"Nothing." Kid Flash unconvincingly replied. Flash easily recognized the defeated sad tone in his voice.

"Girl problems, eh." Flash said as he sighed and sat down next to his nephew.

"Yep." West mused.

"Is she super?" Barry questioned. The ginger nodded. **(A.N. Barry Allen is a blonde.)**

"She'd be super even if she didn't have powers." Wally confided with a dreamy look on his face.

"You've got it bad, don't you." The blonde stated as thou it was fact, which to be fair it probably was.

"It's just... I don't know... She's impossible and amazing and wonderful and she keeps pushing me away but... but it's like she's a drug or something... Yeah, and I'm an addict and... Ugh! I like her so much... It might even be love, but all she does is squash my attempts of seeing if she likes me the same way... That's the worst thing... not knowing."

"What do you mean by 'attempts'" Barry questioned, fearing the worst.

"Well like... On her birthday, a lot of Titans got her presents. I noticed that a lot of the gifts didn't have names on them, so I bought her a diary and didn't label who it was from. Only she was too smart. I went into her room when, she was out, to look for the diary."

"Wally!" Barry yelled. Wallace cringed.

"Sorry, but I just _had_ to know." Barry sighed and muttered something close to 'continue'. "Okay, so I looked all over and I couldn't find it. I went to open one of her drawers, only it was locked. I was all-like 'Aha, see Jinx you're not as smart as you think you are' because Dick **(A.N. Now, now kids grow up Dick is a perfectly normal name. It could be worse you know, he could of been named Dicky. *shutter*)** had given me a lock-pick long before. Only she had tricked me because I open the drawer and sure enough there was a diary and- hold on, I'll be right back." Kid Flash jumped up and zoomed back home grabbed the diary and ran back.

Flash looked quizzically at him.

"What, she gave it back."

Barry put his hands up in defense and responded with "I didn't say anything."

Wally muttered a 'Yeah, but you thought it'. Kid Flash's mentor glared. "Annnnyway," Kid Flash started, ignoring the deadly glare he was receiving. "I was so excited. And I didn't want to miss _anything _so I read it in a normal pace. Here look what she wrote."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Ever since I joined the Teen Titans. Things have been weird with me and myself. I'd hate to admit it but I think I have a crush on someone. Someone in the Teen Titans. His name is..._

_**KID FLASH!**_

_Look on the next page..._

* * *

Barry, reluctantly, turned the page and smirked.

* * *

_**NEEDS TO STOP READING OTHER PEOPLE'S DIARIES!**_

* * *

Wally was in a spread eagle pose on the cave ground. He huffed. "Any advice?"

"Oh, this is easy." Barry answered.

"It is?" Kid Flash questioned in astonishment.

"Yep." Flash answered whilst standing up.

"Well, what do I have to do?" Barry's nephew eagerly begged.

"Simple. Don't read other people's diaries." With that Flash raced off to wherever he was heading previously

Wally laid back down and sighed.

"I'm doomed."

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Review. Please, even if they are flames! I know your not doing it... DO IT! I'll have Kid Flash beat you up!**

**Kid Flash: I'm not doing that.**

**Me: Pleeeeeeease!**

**Kid Flash: NO!**

**Me: I'll have you snog with Jinx in the next story and or one-shot I make about you guys.**

**Kid Flash: Oh, Okay.**

**Me: That is _if_ I make another one-shot or story about you...**

**Kid Flash: NOT COOL!**


End file.
